


Reasons

by DaughterJudy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dralentine's Day, M/M, Proposals, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJudy/pseuds/DaughterJudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is late and Draco is waiting. Coffee Shops and Valentine's day. Fluffy fluff fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parseltonquinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/gifts).



> I wrote this as part of @dralentines-day 2016 for the lovely @parseltonquinq. I was so happy that everyone liked it and I’m super excited to be able to claim it. The last scene was semi-inspired by a comic by @pukingpastilles but here it is once again. I hope @ourloveislegendrarry feels better knowing that we all love her. People are mean sometimes but you’re awesome bb! Its not the 14th here yet cuz I’m on the west cost of the states but I wanted to get this posted! Have a great day! It had to contain a teddy bear, a red bow tie, and Valentine's Print underwear.

The snow was falling softly outside the small coffee shop where a finely dressed blonde man stared out the large front window. Pink hearts and cherubs decorated the whole place, in a vain attempt to bring cheer to the February day. Valentine’s Day was only a few days away. Couples bustled up and down the street, huddling close for warmth against the late winter chill. The happy couples and the cheery atmosphere were not doing anything for the young man’s currently unpleasant demeanor.

Draco Malfoy sat at the small table tapping his fine Italian leather loafer, watching as the curl of steam dissipated from the slowly cooling cup. He looked to be much overdressed for the small coffee shop, fine pressed suit, expensive shoes and a matching overcoat slung across the extra chair. The young woman behind the counter kept eyeing him with a look somewhere between suspicion and intrigue. He pulled his silver pocket watch from the inside of his suit jacket. Glaring at the face of it, he picked up his cup and sipped it tersely, not liking what he saw there.

“Late, again,” he muttered aloud to no one in particular, his manicured fingers beginning to drum on the small table.

The tiny bell tinkled merrily, a cold gust of winter air bringing in a rather disheveled looking young man. The wind whipped around him, mussing his already chaotic black hair. He stomped his feet to remove the snow and rubbed his hands together, blowing on them to try and bring some warmth back into the frozen digits. His round wire glasses had fogged up with the temperature change, causing a small smile to cross the usually straight faced Draco. When the new-comer’s glasses finally cleared of fog, he looked around the small establishment, smiling first at the decorations and wider when he saw Draco. The blonde’s face showed no sign of the earlier smile.

Harry walked over to Draco, placing a quick kiss on the other man’s cheek, his own nose cold on the warm skin of his partner. He plopped down into the other chair unceremoniously, legs splayed out, an easy smile on his face.

“You’re late again, Harry,” spoke Draco, a silent chastisement in his voice. In the three years that the two of them had been together, Draco could count the number of times Harry had been on time on one hand. Just as he could count the number of times he had been late in much the same way.

Harry’s face fell a bit as he took in his words. He sat up properly in his chair, taking in the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he had placed his hands on the table and looked down at them, interlacing his now warm fingers.

“Of course you are,” Draco snapped, taking another terse sip of his quickly cooling tea.

In the time it took them to settle in, the young woman brought over a tea service complete with a large plate of biscuits.

“Thank you,” Harry called out to the retreating waitress. He fixed himself a cup, dunking a biscuit into his already sugary drink. 

Draco furrowed his brow. Harry bit into the now sodden biscuit, smiling at the sweetness. Draco shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face. It was very hard to stay mad at Harry for very long, no matter how aggravating he may be at times.

“So?” Draco offered Harry a start to an explanation; it was up to Harry to take it. Harry placed his have eaten biscuit on the saucer next to his cup.

“So,” He echoed in return, the ghost of a smirk on his mouth.

“Why were we late this time?” Draco asked with a perfect eyebrow quirked up, lifting the now lukewarm tea to his lips yet again.

Harry bit the inside of his lip a moment.

“I got caught up in an errand I needed to do after work and didn’t realize the time,” Harry was wringing his hands in his lap now. There was something he wasn’t saying. Draco didn’t really feel like causing another row in public so he left it be. He returned his cup to its saucer refilling it with the teapot the young woman brought over when Harry arrived.

“I’m sure that’s the case. Are you sure Granger and Weasley weren’t behind it?” Even three years into their relationship, Draco couldn’t call them by their given names. Although now there was no malice in it, just habit. This was particularly true now that Granger was now also technically a Weasley. The huge wedding that Draco had been dragged to last fall was evidence enough of that. After everything they had been through, Hermione and Ron meant the world to Harry. Draco knew and accepted that. They weren’t as close as they were when they were in school, especially now that they were just married only a few months prior. But they still came around to their flat once a week to catch up and wind down with a few drinks.

“My whole world doesn’t revolve around them,” spoke Harry quietly, a whisper of a smile in his voice, before he added. “Not anymore anyway.” There was another something hidden in the statement; something that Harry wasn’t telling him. And he was just enough of a Slytherin to keep it to himself, no matter how much prodding he got from Draco.

They finished their tea and biscuits in a companionable silence. Harry returned his cup and saucer to the tray, bringing out his wallet and leaving a five pound note under the teapot. He stood up, grabbing Draco’s coat as he stood, holding it out for him with one hand and offering him the other. Draco returned his cup to the tray and took the proffered hand, standing in a fluid motion that Harry was only capable of while astride a broomstick. A small smile bloomed between them. Draco shrugged into his slate peacoat reaching down to grab his leather case. He laced their fingers together as Harry lead them across the shop and out into the cold.

The sun was almost completely gone as they made their way down the sidewalk, the early evening foot traffic jostling them along the way. The streetlights were beginning to come on, casting a warm light across everything, casting the snowflakes aglow. Their breaths came out in clouds wafting along behind them. Home was not too far from the coffee shop. Harry pulled Draco along and he was happy to oblige him. With the sun gone, the winter chill was much quicker to seep into their clothing; Harry was shivering by the time they reached the stoop of their building. Harry let go of Draco’s hand to rub his own up and down on his arms trying to get feeling into them after their short walk.

Draco dug into his bag for his keys, unlocking the door and holding hit open, smacking Harry on the butt with his bag as he walked by. Harry yelped indignantly at the gesture, turning to scowl at Draco.

“I only jest with you,” Draco spoke grinning at him. He placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek as he walked across the lobby to the lift. He pressed the up button and Harry walked over, deliberately bumping shoulders as they waited for the lift to arrive.

“Excited to be home?” Harry asked, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet with his arms crossed twisted behind his back. Harry’s constant movement used to be a source of nuisance for Draco, at this point Draco knew from personal experience nothing short of pinning him down would stop him from moving. It was quite fun really.

“Should I be?” Draco snaked his arm between Harry’s, pulling him toward himself, threading their fingers together.

The ding of the arriving lift brought them back down to Earth. Harry led him in, pressing the door close button after hitting the one for level the eleventh floor. The doors were barely closed when Draco found himself pinioned against the back of the lift, his case dropping to the floor with a soft thud.

Harry’s bright green eyes were shining deviously, half a smile quirked his lip upwards fractionally daring Draco to try something. Draco cocked an eyebrow. It was rare for Harry to take the initiative, but Draco welcomed the change.

“Yeeeesss?” Draco drawled, echoing Harry’s half smile. Harry brought his hand up to Draco’s cheek, running his thumb along the ridge of his cheekbone. Slowly he brought their lips together, a sweet caress and a gentle prod, the subtle give and take that they had developed in their time spent together. It was tender and soft, a stark contrast to some of their other interactions in and out of the bedroom. Harry was still shorter than Draco but broader in the shoulders. He pressed himself flush against Draco, pulling their chests and hips together. Only a few layers of fabric lay between them.

Harry resumed his ministrations, kissing along his jawline ending with a kiss on his swollen lips. He smiled widely, pulling Draco into a hug and spinning, pushing him toward the door just as they opened causing him to stumble into the hallway. He laughed, bending down briefly to pick up Draco’s forgotten case. He tossed it over, smacking him broadly across his chest.

Draco’s cheeks were still slightly flushed from the elevator ride. He tried to retain some of his dignity as they walked toward apartment 1109. Harry trailed a couple steps behind, whistling a cheery tune. Despite everything, there was still an inkling of suspicion in the back of Draco’s head. Harry was too quiet and too complacent. It took Draco two tries to get his keys in the door and the lock opened. The door swung inward and all he could see were balloons; pink, red, white balloons with ribbons bobbed with the movement of the door.

“Harry, what did you do?” he asked, he tossed the case onto the ottoman to the right of the door. There was a much larger heart shaped balloon just in front of him with an envelope attached.

“Be careful opening that,” he answered cryptically, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed in front of him. His trademarked cocky smile was back on his face.

Draco grasped the thick envelope and opened it cautiously. He wouldn’t put it past Harry to send him one of those glitter bombs just to make a mess. Blaise was sent one by a vindictive ex-girlfriend. He was still finding glitter in his pants six months later. He peeled back the seal and when he wasn’t assaulted with tiny bits of multi-colored glass.

He peered inside. At the bottom of the envelope was a comically large pushpin. That was when he realized that tied to each balloon was a note that read ‘Pop Me’. Draco grabbed the string of the closest balloon, pulling it down into a hug and pushing the pin to puncture the latex. In the resulting carnage of the popped balloon was a slip of rolled red paper. He unfurled it to read:

“‘I love the way you make me coffee when you get up first.’”

Draco read and reread it, glancing from the paper, to the balloons, and back to Harry in quick succession.

“What did you do?” he repeated the question again

He shrugged his jacket off and reached for another string once he was free.

POP

“‘I love the way you steal my jumpers. They look much better on you anyway.’ It’s not my fault Molly doesn’t make a jumper to fit you properly.”

POP

‘I love the way you can’t cook, but you try anyway.’ He reread that one aloud for Harry to hear. He glared at the other man who still hadn’t come passed the entry way.

“I resent that,” he spat, indignant.

“Then grab another one,” offered Harry with a smile and a hint of laughter in his voice.

POP

“‘You make the best toast. Even better than mine.’” Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry for that one.

POP

“’I love that thing you do with your hands. ;)’” Harry giggled when he read that one.

POP

“’I love how you chew your lip when you're engrossed reading.’” Draco turned again and glared at Harry.

“What?” He questioned, feigning innocence, holding his hands up defensively. “It's cute.”

POP

“’I love the little noises you make when you wake up in the morning’”

POP

“‘I love how grumbly you are until you have your tea.’”

POP

“‘I love your mum's fancy French chocolates,’” read Draco. “THOSE ARE  
MINE SCARHEAD.” He stated firmly.

POP

“’I love how you hog the covers at night.’”

POP  
“’I love your sense of style.’” He turned to face the wild haired man of his affections. “If only I could get my sense of style to rub off on you a bit more,” he chided him, his voice dripping with  
sarcasm.

“You could rub something else off on me,” teased Harry,  
closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around the other man. “You still have a few more to pop,” he said nodding his head toward the several dozen balloons that still bobbed near the ceiling. He released his grip on the blonde and gestured toward the rest of the room. It took nearly forty-five  
minutes to pop all the balloons. With much pinching and prodding from Draco in response to some of them, they finally made it through the living room and down the hall to their bedroom.

“The door is closed,” Draco voiced aloud before his brain could register how dumb that sounded. “The door was still open when I left for work this morning.” He reached for the handle, pressing the lever down and swinging the door into the room.

Sitting in the middle of their four poster bed was the biggest teddy bear that Draco had ever seen. More balloons bobbed around the outside of the room. Draco looked between the bed and Harry several times. Harry laughed.

“You’re going to twist your head off if you keep doing that,” Harry kissed his cheek and gestured toward the bed.

“Is that teddy bear wearing boxers?” he focused on the pattern, “with little hearts. Seriously?”

“And a bowtie,” Harry added cheerily, his eyes crinkling with the smile. “Bowties are cool.”

Draco snorted at that and turned away from him and walking over to the bed when he noticed the small red velveteen box sitting between its feet. He picked it up delicately. Opening it up, a small note stared back at him from within the lid: ‘Be Mine.’ He spun to face Harry, who was down on one knee, holding a beautiful ring out to him.

“Forever?” Harry finished the question started by the box.

Draco stood there agape for a moment. Harry started to fidget. His smile faltered a little bit in the silence. Draco launched himself unashamedly at Harry, knocking him over and sending the ring skittering across the floor. Their lips crashed together and Draco was laughing and tears were streaming down his usually poised face. He was pressing kisses on every bit of Harry’s face he could get his hands on.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Harry managed to squeeze out between kisses.

“Of course that’s a yes,” He stopped his kisses to look at the man sprawled out underneath him. “Was this why you were late?”

Harry nodded and smiled.

“I hate you, Potter,” said Draco quietly, smiling.

“I love you, too,” returning the smile, Harry grabbed Draco’s tie and pulled their lips together. “Happy Valentine’s Day Draco Malfoy.”

“You’re a complete sap Potter.”

“I don’t even care.”


End file.
